High altitude systems, such as high altitude balloons may be used for a variety of applications including high altitude scientific experiments, communications, surveillance, or the like. Typical high altitude balloons are capable of altitudes of about 60,000 ft to 120,000 ft. Some high altitude balloons may include a payload, e.g. equipment to perform the desired application, such as environmental sensors, communications transceiver, positioning equipment, surveillance cameras, or the like. In some instances, the payload may be coupled to the high altitude balloon by a cable, suspending the payload below the balloon. In an instance in which the payload is suspended below the balloon, the payload may not have the desired stability for the application.
In some applications, it may be desirable to determine the environmental conditions of a balloon film or a lifting gas of the high altitude balloon. Suspension of the payload below the balloon may prohibit gathering of some environmental data or require additional materials, such as extension wiring, to relay information from an environmental sensor to the payload.